I'm nothing without it
by R5 is my life
Summary: What if max was not okay being the only one not able to keep his powers? What if he wanted more than just the sub shop? it becomes too much to bear and max runs away also romance and friendship sry i'm not good with summaries
1. I'm leaving

**what if max couldn't accept being the only one not to be a family wizard? this story is mostly from max's pov**

Max's POV-

After both Alex _and _Justin became full wizards, I was hurt. But did I let it show? No. When dad told me he was giving me the sub shop, I pretended that's all I wanted. Once we got home, I went up to my room, slipping unnoticed by everyone. I packed a bag. I made up my mind. I was running away. Bt first, I need to write two notes. One to my family, and one to Talia. THe first one was easy. When i was done it read,

Dear Mom, Dad, Alex, Justin, Harper and whoever else reads this,  
>I'm running away. Now, you're probably wondering why. Its because I was just, being the only one not able to keep there powers. I know it doesn't seem like it but i feel i'm nothing but another random guy on the street without magic. It's the one thing i always know is there for me. Don't try to find me, but give the other note to Talia. And if you try open it, well good luck. Its my one piece of my special paper. It, unlike me, is still magic. I'm leaving now. Good-bye<p>

Signed,  
>Max Russo<p>

I knew the other note would be harder cuz Talia didn't know about magic. I took my one piece of Remember 'em paper. It had flesh memory **(who know's where this is from? ;) **it remembers the first person who touched it. Anyone else can touch it, but only the first person who touched it cant read whats written on it.

Dear Talia,

I'm sorry but I'm leaving. I wish I could see you in person and give you this note, but that's too big of a risk. And always remember, I love you. Of all my girlfriends, I care about you the most. If you feel the same way about me, I know you'll be able to find me. But please, do it by your self. If you have to have help, ask Alex, and no one but Alex. I love you, Talia Rose Robinson.

Love,  
>Max Russo<br>p.s. if you look for me, wear the earrings i gave you.

I want Talia to look for me, but only if she feels the same way. And I know Alex will help her. We both had the same chance of beating Justin. I knew, even though Alex would loving being a full wizard, she would be there for me. I went back down stairs and acted like nothing was going on. Zeke saw me come downstairs and asked where is was. I replied, "The bathroom," and walked away.

-WOWP-

As midnight struck, I gathered my backpack, shoes and money and quietly left the house. I had to make sure Mason wasn't awake. He did have really good hearing. As i made my way down the stairs i saw he sound asleep on the sofa. I tiptoed out after putting the notes on the table. I left the building turned right and started walking. This was going to be a long night.

**thanks for reading! if you have ideas of where max should stop along the way to his final destination, comment or PM me. i'm going to put a poll on my profile of whether talia should look for max or not.**

**~karacake23**


	2. The Russo's and Talia find out

**Max's POV-**

As I walked down the street, I planned where I might go. I couldn't stay anywhere close by. I wonder how my family will feel when they see I'm gone. I know mom will freak out, but what about the others? And what about Talia? Talia... I care so much about her. I don't want her to get hurt. But first I have to decide where to stop. I think I'll stop at Uncle Kelbo's for a day or two. I wish I could just stay there but I can't because my family will easily find me.

**Alex's POV-**

Ever since I became one of the family wizards yesterday, I haven't been able to sleep. That's how I found myself awake at two in the morning. I was thirsty so I decided to go downstairs and get some water. I was halfway downstairs then I realized, I could just use my powers. Oh well, I'll just walk today then start to use my magic. As I started walking back upstairs, I noticed something on the table. I walked over and saw that it was a note. It read:

Dear Mom, Dad, Alex, Justin, Harper and whoever else reads this,  
>I'm running away. Now, you're probably wondering why. Its because I was just, being the only one not able to keep there powers. I know it doesn't seem like it but i feel i'm nothing but another random guy on the street without magic. It's the one thing i always know is there for me. Don't try to find me, but give the other note to Talia. And if you try open it, well good luck. Its my one piece of my special paper. It, unlike me, is still magic. I'm leaving now. Good-bye<p>

Signed,  
>Max Russo<p>

Oh no! I should have considered Max's feelings. We both had the same chance in beating Justin. I should've known how Max felt. He had told me many times that without magic, he felt like he was nothing. I decided that as soon as I told mom and dad about the note, I would go and see Talia. I know how much she means to Max and vice versa.

I opened the door to my parents room and walked over to wake them up. "Mom, dad. Wake up!"

"What is it Alex? Its..." mom said sleepily while looking over at the clock, "only 2:15 in the morning! Why did you wake this up?"

"I was thirsty and I went downstairs to get water. And yes, I realize I have magic. As I was walking back to the stairs, I saw a note on the table. Here; it's from Max." I handed mom the note. As she silently read it, she started to cry. She handed it to dad. He read it and started to worry.

"We should've known that Max would be hurt. He hid it pretty well when we told him he would get the sub shop. He feels like he needs magic to be somebody. He's had it all his life and now he doesn't. He hasn't got used to the fact yet. And where's the note he wrote to Talia?" mom inquired.

"I have it. I was going to go over and talk to her. She's going to need the comforting. She means a lot to Max and vice versa. But I'm going to need to tell her the truth about magic. Is that okay? I know she can keep the secret. And I'm going to help her find Max. We both had a very slim chance of beating Justin, so we got pretty close. I know things about him that no one else knows," I said.

"Sure go ahead. I know we can trust Talia. She is going to need comforting. Go ahead. Stay with her as long as you need to. If you need to, you can bring her back here," dad said to me.

"Thanks dad. I'm going to go talk to her."

-WOWP-

**Talia's POV**

I was sleeping when I heard a sound outside the window. I yawned and got up. I looked over at the clock and saw it was only 2:30 in the morning. Ugh... why did I have to wake up? I walked over to the window and saw Alex. What is she doing here? I opened the window, while stifling a yawn. "What are you doing here? And at this time?"

"I came to tell you something. It's about..." I saw her hesitate. "It's about Max."

"Whats wrong? Is he okay?" I really hope he's okay. I care about him more than anyone... except maybe my parents.

"Can I come in? This is going to take some explaining."

"Sure." As Alex came in the window, I noticed she had a piece of paper in her hand and a worried look on her face. She went over to my bed and patted the spot next to her. I went over and sat down. "So? What do you need to tell me?"

"Well, I went downstairs early this morning to get some water, and I could this note on the table. But only you can open it. Here," she said as she gave it to me.

As I touched it, I felt a tingling sensation under my fingers. I opened the note and saw words on it. I started to read. The note read:

Dear Talia,

I'm sorry but I'm leaving. I wish I could see you in person and give you this note, but that's too big of a risk. And always remember, I love you. Of all my girlfriends, I care about you the most. If you feel the same way about me, I know you'll be able to find me. But please, do it by your self. If you have to have help, ask Alex, and no one but Alex. I love you, Talia Rose Robinson.

Love,  
>Max Russo<br>p.s. If you look for me, wear the earrings I gave you.

-WOWP-

**Cliffhanger. How will Talia react to Max leaving? How will she react when she finds out the Russo's are wizards? thanks for reading. I'll update soon. Thanks to everyone who comments on this story. I appreciate it**

**~karacake23**


	3. You're Wizards?

**I don't own WOWP**

Talia's POV-

_Dear Talia,_

_I'm sorry but I'm leaving. I wish I could see you in person and give you this note, but that's too big of a risk. And always remember, I love you. Of all my girlfriends, I care about you the most. If you feel the same way about me, I know you'll be able to find me. But please, do it by your self. If you have to have help, ask Alex, and no one but Alex. I love you, Talia Rose Robinson._

_Love,_  
><em>Max Russo<em>  
><em>p.s. If you look for me, wear the earrings I gave you.<em>

I read and reread the note. Why did he leave? Why did he leave me? I started to cry. Max is really important to me. We don't have much in common but thats why we work. No matter what my parents say, he's the one for me; my soul mate. I had to ask Alex what this was all about.

"Why would he leave? Explain now...please?"

Alex took a deep breath and said,"This is going to take a lot of explaining. You probably won't believe it. You see, the thing is... my family isn't who you think we are. We're more than just mortals. We are.."

"Wait... did you just say mortals? Are you like magic or something? Or something else?"

"Yeah I said mortals. Yeah, we are magic. See the Russos are wizards..."

"Like with magic powers? And flying carpets and broomsticks? With wands and everything?"

"Yup. See I can prove it." Alex reached into her boot and pulled out a red stick. "This is my wand. Justin is a wizard as well. And Max was a wizard."

"Was?"

"Yeah. In the wizarding world, each family has a wizard competition. The child who wins, gets to be the family wizard and keeps their powers. Justin finished first by getting out of the Tunnel of Mist first. But he gave his powers to me because I went back to help him. His foot got stuck in the Tunnel of Mist. So I became the family wizard. The Professor Crumbs, the headmaster of the wizard school, Wiz- Tech, retired and decided that Justin would be perfect for the opening. He gave Justin powers so he could teach. Max was the only one who didn't get to keep his powers. The fact that he didn't get to keep his powers saddened him a lot. He's told me many times that he feels like he's nothing without his powers. We both had the same chance of beating Justin. I'm the only one who knows how he feels and what he's going through."

OMG! The Russos are wizards! I knew there was something different about them. Now I know their family secret. "So Max is the only one not to be a wizard?" It was still unbelievable that they are wizards! I have so many questions. But first things first. "We need to find Max. In his note he said _ If you have to have help, ask Alex, and no one but Alex. _Please Alex! Please help me find Max!"

"Yeah. He is the only one of us three who isn't a wizard anymore. Don't worry Talia. I will help you find him. He would only leave you that note if he loved you. And I can tell you love him,too. Why? I'm not 100% sure. I mean, he can be lazy, annoying... Well, we'll talk about that later. Right now we have to find him. But first you're going to need a good nights sleep."

"I can't sleep here! Not after I found out what happened!"

"My dad did say you could sleep at our house if you want. But you're going to need to leave your parents a note. Then pack up some things like, pjs, toothbrush etc. I'll wait here."

I left the room and got some paper and a pencil.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm going to the Russos to stay with Alex. Don't worry about me. If you want to know more, just call the Russos. If you can't find their number its: 572-040-1532. I love you. I'll be back as soon as I can. _

_Love,_

_ Talia_

__I went back to my room where Alex was waiting. I packed a bag and walked over to her. "I put the note on the dining room table. That's the first place they go when they wake up. They'll see it tomorrow morning. I pack my bag and I'm ready to go."

"Come here. I'm going to flash us home. And before you ask, its not painful. We'll be home in seconds." Alex waved her wand and my view of my room was gone. A second later, I saw the Russos living room with the orange furniture.

-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-

**Thanks for reading. I'll update as soon as possible. If you have any suggestions, comment or just PM me**

**~karacake23**


	4. At the Russos

**I don't own WOWP**

Talia's POV-

I saw the Russo's orange furniture. "What just happened?" My question was directed to Alex since her boyfriend... what's his name? Oh yeah, _Mason _just woke up.

Mason's POV-

I woke up and saw Alex and MAx's girlfriend... what's her name again? Oh right, it's_ Talia_. They had just flashed in, from where? I have no idea. I heard Talia say "What just happened?" Then I realized she was crying. Not just a few tears, but actually crying. Almost sobbing. "Alex, what's wrong? Why is Talia here at," I looked at the clock, "3:00 in the morning? Did something happen?"

"Look, Mason, apparently Max ran away because he was upset that he was the only one not to keep his powers. I went and told Talia what happened, and brought her back because she was devastated. Also, dad sad it was fine." She looked at Talia and said, "I just flashed us out of your house to our house. I'll let you sleep in my room since every where else is taken. Come with me." Alex led TAlia up the stairs.

Alex's POV-

When we got to my room, I conjured a bed. Talia took her pjs out and went to the bathroom to change and brush her teeth. When she came back, I asked if there was anything, well, within reason, that I could get her.

She said "No thanks. Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we'll find Max?"  
>"I think two things. One, if we really put our minds to it we should. And when we do wear the earrings. THey must be important if Max mentioned them in his note. And two, we better get some sleep if we want to start searching bright and early... or maybe late, tomorrow." I turned of the light and we plunged into darkness.<p>

Talia's POV-

After Alex turned of the light, I lay awake in bed for awhile. I was thinking about the Russos being wizards. How many other people do I know that are wizards? Every random stranger could be a wizard. Or one of my cousins. Now that would just be weird. I started to get sleepy. I settled into bed and fell asleep. But I had nightmares, of Max being tortured, getting amnesia and not remembering me and worse. It was the worst night. I barely got any sleep. When I woke up, light was streaming in the windows of Alex's room. I noticed that Alex wasn't here. Wow, she usually wakes up, at the earliest, at noon. I looked at the clock. It's only 9. I got dressed, brushed my hair and put on the earrings Max gave me. I went downstairs and saw Alex, Mason, Harper and Justin eating pancakes, that apparently Zeke made. Alex noticed me halfway down the stairs and told me to come down and get something to eat. I went over and helped myself to some pancakes. "Hey guys. What are you doing up so early Alex?"

"I want to get an early start on finding Max. Once your done eating, pack some things and give them to me. I'll shrink them so they fit in my pocket. And make sure to wear the earrings." Alex walked over, put her plate in the sink and sat back down, next to Mason.

"Alex, please be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Don't worry Mason. I have some ideas on where he could be. And I have my magic so it's not like I'm, completely helpless. I'll be fine."

-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-

Max's POV-

When I got to uncle Kelbo's, the first thing i saw was him, in his bathtub, flying around the house eating a fried unicorn horn. I don't know why people think I'm like him. Come on! I don't fly around my house in my bathtub eating a fried unicorn horn. I fly around the sub station in a pool eating fried unicorn horns. That's completely different. I mean, a pool is different from a bathtub. I shouted out "Uncle Kelbo! It's Max!" He came down and let me in the house. i just hoped he didn't ask,

"What are you doing here?"

"Let's sit down, this is gonna take a while..."

**Thanks for reading. If you have any ideas comment or PM me.**

**~karacake23**


	5. Author's Note

**Author note**

**i haven't had much time to update any of my stories. I've decided to focus on one. I'll update the other ones when ever I have an idea though. I'm going to put a pole on my profile. Vote for whichever story you want me to focus on :)**

**The poll will be up until the end of the month. Vote for the story you like best!**

**~one direction is my life**


	6. author's Note 2

**A/N**

**The poll is closed. My story, The Curse, won. Thanks to everyone who voted. I'll work on all the other stories when I have an idea though. And if any of you have any ideas for any of my stories, just pm me. :D**

**~one direction is my life**


	7. honor the beautiful angels who died

What's wrong with our society? It makes me sick. My thoughts and prayers go out to the families and children in Connecticut who are hurting. #PrayForNewtown

* * *

><p>I seriously can't stop crying :'(<br>All those parents who will never be able to say "i love you" to their child again. all those christmas presents wrapped up ready. Everything they see reminds them of their children - that child in the super market the other day, the crying baby at the mall, their family, their house. Each year they'll spend Christmas crying, and they'll cry so much on December 14th. They will NEVER be able to go one day without being reminded that their child is gone. They will be haunted for the rest of their life, and they'll have to live with the fact that their child is dead. Dead. Families out there are heartbroken and crying because they lost their child, their sister, their brother, their mom, their dad. They'll have to spend Christmas planning funerals and burying their loved ones. They'll NEVER see them again and each day they wake up they'll be tortured with the fact that their baby is never coming back.

* * *

><p>seriously people? what's wrong with them? it makes me so mad that people care more about the Ellen show with Justin Bieber then all these innocent children that are dead.<p>

**(something i found on Facebook)**

People are mad because a news report about the school shooting could run/cancel the Ellen Show with Justin Bieber. That's just sick. I love Justin, but come on.

Imagine if you were an elementary schooler or one of the teachers - a kindergartener, even - and a stranger was towering above you, pointing a gun right at your face. A kindergartener. You would never have known what would be coming, but

you would've been scared, crying, maybe calling for your mom or dad. You never would've known the last time you saw your parents and siblings were that morning, when you were dropped off at school, or walked to the bus.

Imagine what it's like to be in the FAMILY of those who got killed. Your wife or husband went to work to teach. They jumped in front of a bullet to protect their students. Imagine if your little sister / brother went there - they had no clue what was going to happen when a man was pointing a gun at their faces. Imagine your older sibling going there - they had a gun pointed at their faces, and they realized they were never going to be a big sister / brother to you, they were never coming home.

IMAGINE IF IT WAS YOUR CHILD. Your child, scared, crying, shaking, clueless. So young - hasn't even begun to live yet. The other day they were bouncing up and down, excited that Santa Clause was coming soon. Helping you decorate the tree, sitting at the table and writing in crayon a letter to Santa, chattering about the reindeer. You already had that one present that they really wanted in your closet, wrapped up with their name on it, and all you could imagine the day you bought it is how happy they'd be when they opened it on Christmas morning. Your baby.

That morning when you walked them to the bus stop? Drove them to school? You didn't know that'd be the last time you'd see them alive. You didn't know that'd be the last time you'd say "Have a good day at school honey" or "I love you baby". You didn't know that'd be the last time you'd pack their lunch and make them breakfast. You didn't know that'd be the last time you helped them with their homework, or kissed them on their cheek. You didn't know that'd be the last time you hugged them. You didn't know.

Imagine driving down the road in your car and hearing on the radio about the shooting. Imagine speeding to that school and seeing all the police cars and ambulances, all the people crowded outside, scared children that aren't your own crying, parents just like you searching for their child. You stay at the school all day, still no sign. You're trying to keep hope, surely your first grader will walk through those doors and run up to you into your arms, right?

Or imagine that you were at work. You just finished helping a customer and your manager walks over to you and takes you to the back of the store, then sits you down and tells you the news. Or even imagine you walking out of a store, carrying presents you got while your child is at school, when you get the phone call.

You drop the phone, drop the presents. You can't breathe. You fall to your knees and start screaming and crying when it hits you - your child was shot. Dead. Surely it's a sick joke - your child is going to hop off of the bus, or walk through that door smiling, excited to tell you about their day. But it's not a joke. It's reality.

Maybe you and your fourth grader got into a fight last night and they didn't talk to you all morning. When you dropped them off at school they slammed the door and walked away without a word. You'll never be able to make things right. You'll never be able to apologize to them and tell them you're sorry and that you love them.

You have to tell your middle schooler and high schooler at dinner that night what happened. Your two year old will never know what his older sister was like. When you try to, you can't speak, you just break down crying. They look at you concerned and ask where little Ellie is.

You can't go to sleep at night. You can't eat. You can't talk. Why did it have to be them? Why not you? You feel sick imagining what was going through their mind when that gun was pointed at them. Their big eyes wide, their mouths open, tears streaming down their face, screaming for "Mommy! Daddy!" - scared to death even though they didn't know what was happening. And when that trigger was pulled, your child falling to the floor, taking their last breath, their eyes fluttering closed.

You'll never be able to tell them that you love them and have them smile at you. You'll never be able to see their faces on Christmas morning when they open their presents. You'll never be able to tuck them into bed or help them with their homework. Never be able to pack their lunch. Never teach them how to ride a bike, or how to tie their shoes. You'll never see them live their life like you imagined. NEVER.

They're gone. You're going to spend your Christmas burying child. You're going to see those toys you told them to clean up scattered in the family room. You're going to see their favorite foods and snacks in your fridge. You're going to see their Christmas lists, and their letters, and their drawings hung up on the fridge and remember how proud they were of their work. You're going to be doing laundry and then hold up their pajamas. You're going to see pictures of them, and that Christmas tree they helped decorate. You're going to see their stockings hung up by the fireplace. You're going to have to walk by their room each day and be reminded that they are never coming home.

You're going to be tortured each day. You'll be remembering the times you spent with them and watching them grow up. You'll wake up and go into their room to wake them up for school and you'll see their unmade bed, empty. You're going to have to go in the closet and see the Christmas presents, wrapped up, waiting to be opened on December 25th.

Everything you see reminds you of them - that child in the super market the other day, the crying baby at the mall, your family, your house. Each year you'll spend Christmas crying, and you'll cry so much on December 14th. You will NEVER be able to go one day without being reminded that your child is gone. You will be haunted for the rest of your life, and you'll have to live with the fact that your child is dead. Dead.

So you're worried about not being able to see the Ellen show? Families out there are heartbroken and crying because they lost their child, their sister, their brother, their mom, their dad. They'll have to spend Christmas planning funerals and burying their loved ones. They'll NEVER see them again and each day they wake up they'll be tortured with the fact that their baby is never coming back. And you're mad because you won't see Justin Bieber on Ellen?

Get a life.


	8. Author's Note- Important Update

A/N: Until further notice, this story will be on hiatus. I promise I will come back to them, but I have so many stories started that aren't finished, I decided to work on one at a time. I also am busy working on an original story, so if you're interested in that, just let me know. I have it up on a few sites. I also have writers block on a lot of my stories, so if you have an idea for this story, let me know and I might just use it when I get back to working on this story.

If I do get a really good idea, I may post a chapter on this story or one of my other stories on hiatus.

Just wanted to let you guys know

~R5 is my life

(p.s- the story I will continue to work on is The Blood Of Olympus. There are two others: _Changed By Love_ and _I Would Never Hurt You, Don't You Believe Me? _(IWNHYDYBM) are completed, but in a notebook I've misplaced. _IWNHYDYBM _just has the epilogue left, so I may just rewrite that. However, _CBL _is completely finished (all 10 chapters in the notebook) so it may be awhile until I post more.)


End file.
